Heavy Matter
Heavy Matter is a Dark Magic practitioner, descendant of King Sombra, and one of the Heads of the Enmity Organization. Background My autism is too DAMN HIGH! Personality Heavy Matter has utter hatred for Princess Celestia. She thinks she too soft to be a leader. Celestia kind heart and eternal peace in Equestria has made her and her subjects too narrow-sighted and naive. Heavy believes she is too weak and soft to rule, and doesn't think she should be "all that". Heavy Matter is sort of like a mob boss discussing her complaints in the princess's face. She always have some complaints about Celestia that she won't let her help resolve. When she challenges Celestia, she relies on her skills and Dark Magic. She stands unafraid and firm with facing the princess. She's not one to finish her off right away, she would rather toy with Celestia, striking her bit-by-bit, savoring the moment. Powers and Abilities Because of her use of Dark Magic, she can stand up to Celestia, criticize her and duel her without facing the consequences. Because, Dark Magic is different than regular magic. In a magic duel, when both magical blast are collided, Heavy Matter will create a secondary blast that zigzags around the blast and hit Celestia from behind. Or Heavy creates a portal that absorbs the princess's attack and redirect it. Or she can transform into mist and avoid it. Dark Magic practitioners play dirty. She can even battle Queen Chrysalis and win, proving that you don't have to be stronger than Celestia to beat her. After having an argument with her, Heavy Matter can blend into the shadows or use her mist power to leave. Because of that she's able to get in and out of Canterlot without getting spotted. Connection to Lord Anders Main article: Lord Anders Heavy Matter got to know Lord Anders when he first became a Head of Enmity. They soon realized they are both similar in almost every way. It wasn't long until she fell madly in love with him. When Anders first started his partnership with Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings, Heavy became extremely jealous. Plus, she thinks that Chrysalis is a bigger disappointment than Celestia. When the changelings' invasion of Canterlot failed, and Queen Chrysalis was cast away to the far side of the Bad Lands, Heavy Matter was delighted to see her go. Whenever Lord Anders failed a plan to siege Equestria, Heavy would comfort him and ease his troubled mind. One day, Anders and Heavy decided to take out Princess Celestia head-on. Lord Anders's powers of darkness and Heavy Matter's dark magic, against Celestia's spells. Any help given to her was blown away by the wicked duo. Any attack she threw at them was counteracted. As the princess and Heavy was about to charge at each other for another attack, Heavy Matter fell to the floor with a painful feeling in her stomach. Princess Celestia was so shocked, she had to stop fighting immediately, and Anders was so worried, he had to abort the mission and take Heavy Matter back to Enmity headquarters. Lord Anders waited hours after bringing Heavy to Enmity's medical wing. While she came out, she told him the doctors have found a incredible discovery...she was pregnant (with Anders's child). Until the foal is born, he forbid Heavy Matter to battle Celestia again. But she is still allowed to get in and out of Canterlot and argue with the princess. Other versions This version of Heavy Matter has been repurposed as the Enmity Gang'sfavorite client. She hires them to perform various crimes to prove her point about Princess Celestia. Category: Pony Category: Alicorn Category: Mare Category: Brony Category: Villain